Bajo el muérdago
by Ana-List
Summary: One-shot navideño. A veces no es tan malo trabajar la víspera de Navidad, especialmente si la oficina aparece plagada de muérdago. ¡Feliz Navidad!


_**N/A** : Hola queridos lectores. Personalmente, hay historias que no leo dependiendo de la pareja que la protagonice por eso a veces publico estas historias. Porque si hay gente a la que no le guste el Hotchniss es natural que no lea mis historias largas. Pero hay momentos no pairing que estoy segura que les gustarían o al menos a mí me gustaría leer al margen de la historia. Este es uno de ellos que corresponde a mi próximo fic SIN SALIDA y que hace un guiño a "Imprevisible"._

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Mentes Criminales no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CBS.**_

* * *

 **BAJO EL MUÉRDAGO**

Un año más la Navidad había llegado. Pero no todo eran fiestas, regalos y alegría porque nada les libraba a los Agentes de Quantico del trabajo diario el día de Nochebuena.

-Creo que no hay nada peor que trabajar en Nochebuena... -Se quejó García caminando junto a Prentiss por los pasillos de la sexta planta.

-No es tan malo, al menos salimos a la hora de comer... -La analista negó chafada.

-No tienes ningún espíritu navideño... Me voy a mi cueva a ver si con mis cosas bonitas pasa antes este día...

-Eso si que es no tener espíritu navideño. -Rió la morena.

-Bueno, por lo menos allí no hay muérdago… A primera hora la oficina ha aparecido llena de muérdago y Hotch ha ordenado que lo retiraran después de ver a Gina y Anderson compartiendo un... _momento tierno_. –Emily sonrió imaginando la cara de su jefe.

-Grant me rompe el corazón… -Dijo dramáticamente.

-Bueno, todavía queda muérdago repartido por la sexta planta…

-¿No lo había retirado Hotch?

-Sí, pero no deja de aparecer más… Reid dice que es una plaga…

-Entonces me andaré con ojo para no tener que besar a nadie bajo el muérdago…

-¡Oh, cariño! ¡Mejor ándate con ojo para coincidir debajo del muérdago con alguien a quien quieras besar! –Emily no pudo hacer nada más que abrir la boca ante tal idea. –Yo llevo todo el día intentando pillar a Morgan… -Esa confesión hizo que riera, al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de que probablemente fuera el propio Morgan el artífice de tal hazaña.

-¿Y qué hay de Kevin?

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Que es tu novio...

-Ya, pero esto es simplemente una tradición para repartir amor y yo tengo mucho dentro para repartir.

Fue precisamente la aparición del muérdago por toda la oficina lo que alegró un poco aquella mañana previa al día de Navidad. Aunque claro, eso solo duró un par de horas, porque aquellas malditas plantas no dejaban de propagarse. Ya no servía de nada conocer los sitios estratégicos porque de repente aparecía en lugares nuevos y muy frecuentados como en lo alto de las máquinas expendedoras, encima de la fotocopiadora o en el marco de la puerta de la sala de juntas. Eso por no hablar del ascensor… La situación había provocado el mal humor de Hotch, que cada vez que veía a dos compañeros besarse bajo el dichoso muérdago le ordenaba a alguien que lo quitara y se lo llevara a su despacho para deshacerse personalmente de aquellas fastidiosas plantas; medida que tuvo que tomar dado que el personal no se deshacía del muérdago sino que lo colocaban en otro sitio.

Por su parte, las reacciones de los Agentes fueron de lo más variadas: los había que acechaban a su víctima para conseguir un beso; otros como Reid evitaban moverse de su asiento e iban mirando a todas partes cuando tenían que ir al baño; y otros les ponían trampas a dos de sus compañeros para que se besaran. Evidentemente Emily no colaboraba en ninguna de esas tres variantes y se limitaba a ir con cuidado. Aunque tenía que reconocer que la cara de Strauss al coincidir con Rossi bajo el muérdago de su oficina fue realmente hilarante.

-Gracias por avisarme Emily. –Agradeció Reid después de que ella le hubiera "salvado" del casi beso que comparte el más joven con una novata.

-No debí hacerlo. Si te gusta deberías afrontar tal hecho.

-No me gusta… -Replicó con timidez. –Además, el muérdago no solo simboliza el amor. La tradición dice que si dos personas comparten un beso bajo él su amistad dura para siempre y también es una tradición que simboliza la paz.

-Entonces no entiendo por qué te daba tanto miedo compartir un amistoso beso con… -Murmuró levantándose en dirección a la cocina. Él se levantó tras ella.

-¡Tschh! No es lo mismo… Ella no es como tú… Sería incómodo… -Emily se giró mirándole desconcertada.

-¡Premio! –Al sentir un grito tras ella dio un brinco. Morgan estaba detrás de ella sosteniendo un largo palo, al cual estaba atada una ramita de muérdago, que alzaba la estúpida plantita por encima de la cabeza de Emily.

 _"MIERDA"_ La conversación con Reid la había distraído y Derek la había pillado con la guardia baja. Lo sabía. Sabía que todo aquel asunto del muérdago había sido idea de Morgan. _¿Quién si no revolucionaría la oficina por un beso suyo?_ No sabía si sentirse halagada o acosada.

-¡Feliz Navidad Prentiss! –Morgan se acercó tentativamente hasta que ella le puso la mano en el pecho para detenerle.

-No pienses ni por un segundo que voy a darte un beso con estas trampas. –Se burló con una sonrisa.

-Vamos princesa… me lo he ganado… ¿Vas a romper una tradición por tu orgullo? –Emily miró a su alrededor reparando en todas las miradas divertidas y curiosas. Reid que estaba a su lado no sabía que decir y por sus posiciones Hotch no podía verles desde su despacho, con lo cual no la salvaría de aquel acto tan oportunista. Entonces miró el muérdago reparando en un detalle que le dio esperanza para aquella batalla personal que libraba con su insistente compañero.

-Claro que no, Derek. –Respondió haciendo que la sonrisa del moreno se ensanchara. Entonces se volvió hacia Reid, se puso ligeramente de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en los labios al joven genio.

-¡Cómo vuelva a… -La voz de Hotch se apagó al ver la escena e hizo que Emily se apartara del chico apresuradamente.

-¿Por qué le has besado? –Se quejó Morgan.

-Morgan… ¿Qué haces con ese palo? –Todos ignoraron la pregunta de su superior.

-La próxima vez dirige mejor el palito, porque como apuntes igual de mal en todo… -Efectivamente, el muérdago se había situado entre los tres, con lo cual su salida no había sido del todo una trampa… Al menos no al nivel de la de Morgan.

-¡Hey! ¡No vale!

-Reid estaba también bajo el muérdago. ¿Verdad? –Spencer atinó a asentir con la cara rojiza.

-¿Y? ¡Puedes besarnos a los dos!

-¿Quién dice eso? Yo solo me he limitado a escoger la mejor opción… -Respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción. –Además, Reid es mejor partido...

-¡Ya basta! –Exclamó Hotch con voz autoritaria arrebatándole el invento a Morgan. –Cómo vuelva a ver una ramita más de muérdago por la oficina vais a estar rellenando papeleo hasta año nuevo. –Todos le miraron incómodos y guardaron silencio hasta que Rossi llegó silbando, quedando justo al lado de Hotch. Al ver el palo que sostenía le miró extrañado y dirigió la mirada hacia arriba.

-Vaya, Aaron… Si querías darme un beso solo tenías que decírmelo; al fin y al cabo somos amigos…

Todos comprobaron que la ahora plantita de la discordia permanecía por encima de las cabezas de Dave y Hotch, y al ver la mirada que este último le echó a su amigo no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que reír. Hotch partió el palo por la mitad y se marchó al despacho con David detrás diciéndole cosas como "Venga, no seas tímido" o "Te prometo que cerraré los ojos".

Definitivamente con momentos así no resultaba tan malo trabajar la víspera de Navidad.

* * *

 _ **N/A** : Para los que tenían curiosidad en ese momento en que en "Imprevisible" Hotch menciona aquella vez en la que Emily besó a Reid para fastidiar a Morgan ahí va esta historia. Espero que os haya sacado una sonrisa y os parezca un buen anticipo de SIN SALIDA. _

_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO 2016!_


End file.
